Smile
by Shiho3.2.1
Summary: All naruto wants is for Sasuke to smile... Naruto was said to have died the night the Hokage was murdered. What if that wasn't the case? What if Sasuke finds him? Sasu/Naru Mada?Naru Angst, Love, and Rape
1. Chapter 1

--

Chapter One?

_You Really Suck, you know that, right?_

--

It all started one December morning.

The whole village was in a commotion and nobody knew why, but the events of that night would mark the next events for what should've taken years to come. Why did Sasuke get in the way of everything?

--

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto kept his eyes on the road as the two walked beside each other on their way to their houses, kicking a loose pebble out of place and into the grass on the banks where it'd stay alone.

They had just finished another friendly spar with one another… It was slowly getting to be like how they were when they were twelve, before the hunt to bring Sasuke back took forever and a day to finally complete. The raven was found knocked out beside his brother's body and taken home. When he woke up to Naruto's worried face (Sasuke looked exhausted) he sighed mutely and stayed very still in his bed. Naruto had smiled at this and pulled the raven into a big hug saying how much of an idiot Sasuke was but none of that had processed in his mind at all. He was just strangely happy to be back, finally finished and ready to die a peaceful death at last. But somehow he was now content with just being somewhere close to Naruto.

Over a period of time he had spoken to no one else freely. Still really didn't.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked; his answer short but he was curious. His nickname for the blonde somehow made it through the years of separation despite all that had changed between them. It was amazing to the village that the two were getting along like they used to.

"Do you ever wonder what you'll be doing when we're twenty?" Naruto asked kicking another small rock to be near the one he had displaced earlier.

The casual form of talking was all Sasuke wanted to hear. All the suppressed memories of his life in Konoha were all that he had when he was with Orochimaru and now he could live them through once more with gratitude for the experience.

Sasuke's nose scrunched up and he stared at the blonde's back with scrutiny as he wondered what the blonde was getting at.

"What kind of a question is that?"

Naruto turned to look over his shoulder and blinked as if confused, but, "I know it's a random question, but I wanna know."

It was just like the old days. They were just a little taller and better fighters.

Sasuke squinted his eyes and snorted. "I'll be living with my wife and son in the Uchiha compound."

Naruto's bright eyes dimmed and he looked away with a stubborn smile. "Oh…"

"'Oh'?" Sasuke questioned. "What do you mean 'oh'? Where are _you_ going to be when you're twenty?" he asked feeling insulted by Naruto's lack of a comeback.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Dead maybe…" he said stopping. "I'll see you later, Sasuke." He said without looking at him and turning down the road that would lead to his apartment.

The answer had stopped Sasuke n his tracks. It wasn't something he'd ever expect to hear from that optimistic mouth.

Sasuke stopped and watched his friend's back with mild concern. Something didn't settle right in the pit of his gut but he decided to ignore it. It couldn't have been important anyway, but maybe he'd visit the dobe later in the night to see if he was doing okay.  
To be quite honest, Naruto had been acting strangely ever since the last d-ranked mission they went on; chasing after a lost cat yet again. Had something happened on the way home from that?

The Uchiha's concerns didn't waver as he continued his way home with his hands shoved in his pockets as he felt they should've. Naruto's answer hadn't been one he expected to hear from the loud mouthed idiot. He had honestly expected him to say something along the lines of, 'I'll be sitting in the Hokage tower!' or something of the like…but dead? Why would Naruto be dead? He couldn't die. It was just completely out of the question really. There was no way Naruto would ever simply give up on everything and die. Hell, the blonde never even backed down from a life threatening fight! So why would he be dead?

Something was definitely wrong. There was no denying that.

Sasuke heaved out an annoyed sigh and stopped in his tracks.

Fine.

He'd go back now and settle this feeling before it got any worse.

With that decided, the raven was headed back towards the apartments.

But it was here when the calamity started.

The sun was already well set by the time Sasuke reached an empty apartment room with everything in shambles. He was stunned when he saw everything like it was; a complete wreck. The bed was in ruins, the sheets and pillows ripped open and torn, the window was broken, the door knob bent and on the floor amongst fragments of splintered wood and shattered glass. There was one thing left untouched and it sent a chill up Sasuke's spine.  
The picture of team seven was placed neatly on the remnants of the bed. Dead and center.

He swallowed the uncomfortable emotions that were bubbling up.

"Naruto!" he called and his voice echoed in the empty rooms. "Naruto!" he tried again desperately.

He could hear running water and dismissed it as it being the kitchen sinks alone, but when he turned it off and continued to hear the sound he felt his heart skip a beat. Panicked he ran, nearly slipping, for the bathroom finding the door closed tight. The cold wind from the December air outside hit him like a brick as he forced the door open.

Nothing.

Just the shower and sink running and flooding the floors, but still no sign of Naruto…

He growled this time in frustration. "Naruto!"

No response.

_Again_, he thought. _Try again_.

"Naru-!!" a window across the street shattered, the noise alone stopping Sasuke. He ran to the window of the apartment and looked outside; looking down when screaming reached his ears.

The Anbu were jumping from the rooftops and racing all in one direction. He followed their path and his eyes widened when he met with the night sky being dyed red with dancing flames.

_The Hokage tower… _Sasuke threw himself out of the window and hit the neighboring roof top running in the tower's direction.

"The Hokage's been murdered!" A man shouted from the streets below.

"Lady fifth is dead!"

Sasuke snapped his eyes away from the man with a snarl as he pushed his legs to carry him faster, activating his Sharingan.

That night…

That night ended in confusion, anger, pain and grief…

"What do you mean Naruto's gone?" Sasuke snapped at Kakashi the next day. He felt his heart pounding in his chest in disbelief.

"He burned to death last night. He was protecting Tsunade but apparently was knocked unconscious…No one got out him out in time so he burned to death without even realizing it."

Sasuke felt his knees buckle under his weight.

"Impossible." He murmured shell shocked.

"He'll be buried as a hero tonight." Kakashi said almost mechanically. His voice was slow and dead as if he didn't quite believe what he was saying either. "He tried to protect her after all."

--

On that December night everything in Naruto's world ended.

The whole village was in pain and everybody knew why, but the events of that night would mark the next events for what should've taken years to come. Why did Sasuke get in the way of everything?

--

Five years drifted by and suffocated the raven into a heavy submission. He refused to believe that Naruto had died in the manner he had, or even that Naruto had died at all, but with no evidence to prove that he wasn't dead what was he to do?  
The first year was utter chaos for the village; with no Hokage or even a Rokudaime to train the village had no leader and no one to turn to. They were lost. Now they were even without Naruto to act as their beacon of light when these times came around… Everything had gone wrong all in one night. The whole design of things went up in smoke and now Sasuke felt hopelessly alone.  
By the time three years had passed Sasuke had shut himself down and the village had begged for Jiraiya to take the place of Hokage and search for a suitable replacement as well. Unfortunately, that put Sasuke as the first choice.

"It's what Naruto would've wanted, and you know it." Jiraiya had stated, but his own pain of the loss was showing through on his features.  
And as much as Sasuke had wanted to refuse he knew that deep down, Naruto wouldn't have wanted anyone else… So without much argumentation the Uchiha nodded his head once and sealed the deal.

Five years gone and Sasuke was now twenty…with no wife and no child… just a broken heart and no will to go on any further.

He stared now at the grave marker of his beloved friend, scanning the name he cherished so much for as long as an hour each time he would visit and today was no different. He closed his eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the spark Naruto had always held with him, but when none came once more he opened his eyes again.  
Weeks he had spent crying over this loss. Crying like he had when he defeated his brother but this hurt more if not just as much. But now…years later he couldn't muster the tears anymore for his deeply missed love.  
The pain continued to sting him, making his chest close around his heart as if to crush it every time he let his mind stay on Naruto for too long.

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned down and placed the single white flower he would always leave when he visited Naruto's grave, it was to symbolize the purity he still continued to see Naruto as dead or not and he wondered if…maybe somewhere his dobe was watching him. Maybe here with him right now, smiling sadly and saying comforting words that he couldn't hear.

That night left too many unanswered questions in his mind but no one had a clue and he had spent a whole year trying to find any sort answers to those questions but there was nothing. Nothing left of his beautiful Naruto to find.

He took two small steps back taking in one last look of the grave before he turned to leave.

He'd leave his beloved to rest for yet another day.

--

His walk home was slow. Dragging out like it did ever since that night. His pace had no one's to match with or beat. His eyes saw no one in front of him and his ears heard no one walking behind him anymore. Everything was so different yet the same in some ways. His heart felt numbed over with no sunlight to melt away the ice that was left behind.

He shifted his eyes in the direction of what used to be Naruto's apartment. The window had been fixed and old friends cleaned up the mess. The room no longer held the charm of belonging to a teen-aged boy that couldn't keep his house clean, it was spot less. A bed was bought, the floors were polished, the bathroom and kitchen redone to look brand new…but the posters were left, the calendar were switched out, the cabinets held purely ramen, the fridge had bad milk, and the picture of team seven was placed on the bed stand beside the bed… not a speck of dust on any piece of furniture.

But the lights weren't on. They never were. Naruto wasn't poking his head out of the window and waving wildly to him like he used to when he saw him passing by. There was just…nothing.

--

Sasuke sighed heavily as he pressed his back against the wall listlessly. He could do it now. He could kill himself and just…stop.

Everything could go away.

But he couldn't. Something wouldn't let. Something inside said that Naruto would be frowning deeply right now. He closed his eyes and the mental image came in clearly. A tiny smile graced his lips at the sight of Naruto leaning down and staring at him with disapproving eyes.

"_You shouldn't think like this, Sasuke." _He'd say taking a hold of both his wrists. _"You know I don't like it."_

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered, only half aware he was talking to himself. "But I don't want to go on anymore."

Naruto's expression softened as he held one hand to his face. _"But you have to…because I can't. Please, Sasuke. For me?"_

"…For you." And Sasuke smiles as a tear falls onto his chest followed by another, and another… And Naruto lets go and Sasuke can't fight the tears that begin to fall faster. Naruto slips away from his vision and leaves Sasuke there alone…

Completely alone just like everyone else.

--

"Hey, there." Kakashi called as Sasuke neared the Hokage tower with his tiger mask on.

"Nice weather we're having." He continued but Sasuke wasn't responding. He stopped beside his facing the opposite direction.

"What's the mission you summoned me for?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Kakashi sighed seeing that small talk was out of the question.

"Jiraiya got a rather disturbing message from a scout the other day. His spies within the Akatsuki reported seeing a boy a while back with a description fitting Naruto's to a t."

Sasuke's eyes widened behind the mask and his heart stopped for a moment. "But he's…"

"There was never any proof of that."

"What?!" Sasuke snapped throwing his mask off to show his Sharingan spinning wildly and his face scrunched up in an animalistic manner.

"There was never a body in his casket; we assumed he burned to ash, but…"

"What do you mean he's in the Akatsuki? Has he been captured? We have to go-!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi cut him off sharply. "We don't have any information other than he might be there."

Sasuke forced his emotions back into check but it didn't stop them from running a rampage inside his mind.

"We're going to look for a friendly negotiation."

Sasuke sneered at this almost as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. "Friendly?" he repeated.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"You've got to be joking. That'll never work. We'll be killed on sight."

"Not necessarily. If Naruto _is_ within their headquarters then they'll have no reason to attack us."

Unless we're pulling a search and rescue! How stupid can you idiots be?!" Sasuke snarled. "I've fought with the Akatsuki! They're not the type to lay back and watch what happens. I was attacked for no reason by some bombing ninja!"

"Sasuke… You need to calm down. I know it doesn't make sense but what options do we have?"

"How about sending Jiraiya's spy back with a bug? Anything other than friendly negotiating!"

"We lost our connections to the remaining spies after that report was received."

Sasuke took a step back.

"What?" His heart was racing but he tried desperately to keep his facial expressions under control. "Are they dead?"

"We don't know. We're out of options and if it weren't for Jiraiya's personal interest in this affair we'd be over looking it right now. This is a seriously risky mission for just hearing that someone _looks_ like Naruto."

"But we have to do something." Sasuke was adamant.

Kakashi sighed.

"We'll be leaving tonight with three others of the rookie nine and Yamato."

"Why not now?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

Kakashi looked away and picked up Sasuke's abused mask. He looked it over before handing it to him.

"To give the Hokage time to reconsider the mission."

--

END CHAPTER UNO!

((Like it so far? Should I continue it further?))


	2. Chapter 2

--

Chapter Two?

_I can see you in the reflection of my tears sometimes…_

--

Naruto's eyes scanned the room he was in with little interest, the color no longer the healthy cerulean, but a fading light blue with blood red twisting in the depths every so often. His hair, golden with streaks of Kyuubi's red, fell down to mid back now that it was being held in a loose ponytail. The bangs fell lower and some locks framed his face, the scars were more defined now, looking more like actual scars and not whiskers.  
Lazily, he drummed his long, sharper, nails on the wood of the chair's arm in a bored fashion.

He was bored really.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement, Naruto." The raven haired man said with a smug smile on his lips.

Naruto's distortedly colored eyes flickered to him for a moment and he frowned.

"I'm not doing this for you." He hissed in a voice unlike his own. It held two levels of proximity. Two voices speaking as one. "Just to be clear."

Madara chuckled and leaned his head on the free hand he had. "Of course you aren't. But, if you don't mind me asking…"

Naruto looked to him again. "I might." He warned, but Madara went on anyway.

"Who are you doing this for?"

Naruto's face formed a sneer. "I don't think it's any of your business."

"I think it is." Madara chided. "Considering you owe all that you are…to me." A delicate but evil smile played at the corners of this man's mouth and Naruto found himself growling in distaste.

"I owe you nothing." Naruto hissed dangerously, standing up to leave.

Madara chuckled darkly and waved him off. "Get out, boy."

Naruto growled low and walked out the door. He could tolerate Madara about as much as he tolerate a giant spider knowing on his ankle.  
The eldest of the Uchiha had ruined his life the moment he met him…on that fateful night.

A rumble in his chest sounded to the thought and unconsciously he grabbed the fabric over his heart with a tug.

Everything had gone so wrong since that night, but at least…

He loosened his grip on his shirt slowly.

At least…Konoha was safe.

His hand came to his side and he never faltered in his step again, making his way down the empty corridors to where the exit would be. He'd be leaving tonight to check up on his precious village.

--

This was just a small flickering string that helped to tie together the web of lies Naruto had spun out for himself in order to preserve his home land. His sacrifice would never be seen as such if they only knew.

--

"Why would the Hokage want to rethink this mission?!" Sasuke snapped just as suddenly as Kakashi had closed his book shut.

"I thought this village was all about their comrades!" he yelled. "Isn't that why Naruto came after me?"

Kakashi fell silent.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." He said in a hushed voice behind his mask. "But you need to calm down and think rationally."

Rationally? Did that word even exist in the Uchiha's mind at that point?

But he kept his mouth shut, forming his mouth into a tight line.

He wasn't going to just sit at home all day to wait for Kakashi to come back with a 'we decided not to' and lose his chance to find at least one answer… Find if the possibility of Naruto being alive somewhere was a realistic one.  
He clenched his fist and turned away from his old teacher taking his leave for what he imagined could be the final time. If this mission was declined Sasuke would jump at the chance to do it alone and never come back to this worthless village that Naruto had loved so much. If they had the gull to ignore what could've been a cry for help…had the nerve to abandon Naruto like that then he, Sasuke Uchiha, would no longer want any part of it.

Kakashi didn't stop him from leaving…and the only one who could've ever stopped him…was no longer there.

--

The further Sasuke got and the closer he got to his home, he felt so discontented…numb.

He had begun to consider the other possibilities… What if the stranger that matched Naruto wasn't Naruto at all and all that he had been feeling before was nothing but false hope?

Would there be a god out there so cruel as to tempt his heart like this? As wounded as he was, he couldn't help it. Even after everything was lost…he wanted to believe that Naruto was… Could he dare hope for it?  
For his lost love to be found again…alive?

His footsteps slowed and he looked down at the river that flowed through Konoha. He had sat there once. Naruto had been walking by one day, too. It was one of those days, Sasuke realized, that he had felt lonely and sat on the dock to sulk by himself. Would it look foolish for a grown man to do the same action?

He didn't care. He wanted the memories bad enough to let them play in his mind just as he had seen them when he was young.  
It was back when he was still so obsessed with his brother, Itachi, when he first caught a glance of the friendship Naruto had to offer him.

Two lonely boys with no one in the world…amazing that they had found each other…only to be separated by the worst of fate's cards.

Sasuke sighed deeply, staring into the water beneath his feet like he used to, but this time he saw nothing. Not his brother. Not himself. No one.

It was strange to think that sometimes he could see Naruto in the reflection of his tears.

He put his hands to his eyes and curled in his legs to his chest sensing no one nearby, he fisted his hair roughly.

Maybe he was slipping.

Little by little…Sasuke Uchiha was going insane.

--

The penetration of the village was a lot easier than Naruto had hoped for. It was rather disappointing to see and even be the one breaking in, in the first place. Sighing he made sure the cloak he wore covered him from head to foot, only letting his mouth show and the tip of his nose, and began to walk.

He kept his hood up, walking along the familiar streets of his village, smelling every comforting scent that had been such an unappreciated tid-bit to his home. The villagers walked past him, very few taking a second glance. He passed old shops still in business, favorite food stands and restaurants. Konoha was as he left it, except a little quieter with him gone. A welcomed experience to see his old home in the light Kyuubi's eyes had granted him.  
Having permanently bonded with his demon had not been a move he had done on his own… It was something that had been forced upon him. All for the sake of his village.

He smiled, wondering idly if they at least gave him a good grave marker. He'd have to check some time soon. But first… He paused in his step and smirked, a long canine patruding from his top lip slightly, the tip being visible only.

First, he wanted to visit Sasuke.

--

((Review!))


	3. Chapter 3

--

Chapter Three?

_Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me._

--

It had been strange that no-one yet had given him a look saying that he was an unwelcomed stranger…or just a stranger in general. Everyone was just letting him go; not caring. Was no-one suspicious? Had the village lost its touch?

Naruto continued his search for the youngest Uchiha, already having to suppress the anger that Sasuke's very name was stirring in his chest. No trace of guilt would be able to overpower the resentment the part of him that was Kyuubi felt to this day.

Kyuubi had a deeply rooted hatred for the Uchiha ever since Madara had first mastered the arts of the Sharingan. Becoming his slave was the worst thing that could've ever befallen the once powerful beast…and yet. Trapped within the body of a young man, it was the fate dealt to him.

Naruto, in consequence to binding himself to Kyuubi, was forced to harbor some if not all of Kyuubi's emotions, thoughts, and habits. Of course, the trade was more over uneven; Kyuubi was no longer a conscious being, but just an addition to who Naruto now was and nothing else. Though in his true demon state, Kyuubi's appearance was the dominant one.

((I want a pillow pet))

But, no matter what conflicting emotions Naruto was feeling right now…he knew he needed to see the Uchiha just once before he left again.

He clenched his fists and stopped in his tracks when he saw the raven sitting on the dock, gripping his hair in his fists and crying all alone.

"Sasuke…"

--

How long had it been?

How long had he suffered?

How was he even breathing?

Was it all for this moment?

He didn't know. He just… he just…

He opened his fists, letting his hands relax for only a moment before his heart pounded against his chest harder than the moment before as he drew in the breath he'd use to yell the name he had meant to say on that one night… The name of the one person he…

Something unhinged.

"Sasuke!"

--

The raven jolted, whirling around almost instantly to meet the appearance of a hooded figure that called him. That voice…

And everything went black…

--

"I thought you were dead."

"Everyone probably does."

The room was cold.

"Why…why did you disappear?"

Sasuke and Naruto were seated across from one another in the Uchiha's living room on the floor. They had been talking for less than five minutes. When Sasuke had passed out almost immediately after seeing Naruto, Naruto took the liberty of transporting the two of them to the Uchiha compound.  
He left the lights off, and he set the Uchiha down on a futon so he could wait for him to wake up. It only took an hour, but Naruto knew he'd never forget it. Within the simple hour Naruto had only to take one glance at Sasuke's body to know what kind of mental condition he was in, and he never felt so sick in his life…well…not this sick in a long time. Or was it just the other day?

When Sasuke awoke he got them both coffee and came back to chat, apparently… But the air wasn't at all light. It was dark and thick enough to suffocate.

Naruto's drink was still left untouched. Sasuke wouldn't understand the reasons for it until maybe later. And the question the raven had just placed into Naruto's hands to answer was being very carefully measured.

Why had he disappeared?

Naruto kept his eyes downcast, knowing it was too much to answer in one night.

"What you really want to know…" he began with his voice sounding very gentle. "Is why am I back?"

Sasuke's body barely stiffened. Just barely. But it was enough for Naruto to catch, so he sighed and dared to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"I had to come back," Naruto said, his double edged voice dying into one and becoming pleadingly simple. Desperate and scared. "Sasuke, I…" he looked down and closed his hands around the glass cup.

"You have no idea what happened to me." He said quietly. "This entire village has no clue what I've lost in order to keep you all safe. If I risked it all now by telling you…" He shook his head.

"I've missed you, Sasuke. I know you've wanted me, too." He looked back up again as Sasuke again became rigid at Naruto's words. The swirling colors of Naruto's eyes caught the light of the moon outside and seemed to flash dangerously. "You've been talking to me. Even when you couldn't see me."

Naruto set the cup down gently. "I want you to know that I've been watching you for some time now. And I want you to know that I'm no longer…something even remotely human."

Sasuke could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising slightly as Naruto continued to speak. He wasn't really able to comprehend exactly everything that was coming out of Naruto's mouth but he was watching him carefully.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was still ever commanding. Still strong though his emotions wavered the higher pitches human ears would never catch; a sound so subtle that if unnoticed, one would think him to be immensely calm, but in truth, he was unsure. He was half thinking that he had finally managed to commit suicide to be here, talking to him, but, it was all so real. Not to mention that Naruto no longer seemed to be entirely Naruto. Sure, he had seemed to be more mature from what he could remember, but not to this extent. This Naruto sitting across from him wasn't normal. He hardly even seemed human at all, for that matter, just as he had said himself. It was slightly unnerving. That was all. Or at least, that was all the Uchiha was going to admit to himself for now. Everything that was happening at that moment was just so unreal; dreamlike. "Are you…an enemy of this village now?"

The question, this one by itself, seemed out of place; out of character even, for the young Uchiha. And, it caught Naruto a little by surprise.

The swirling irises of Naruto's eyes seemed to move faster so suddenly. His very soul was in a frenzy trying to find the answer to that.

Sasuke reached into the pack tied to his waist where his kunai were found. Naruto noticed this.

"You don't want to fight me, Sasuke." Naruto said dangerously though his voice was controlled.

"Answer, Naruto." Sasuke didn't seem to hear the warning. No, he was trying to focus on something other than the pain erupting in his chest having finally grasped that this _was_ Naruto. _Alive_.

Naruto pursed his own lips in a bit of a pout, looking oddly cute with one fang protruding out. This answer…would it really matter, he wondered.

"Are you a member of the Akatsuki?" Sasuke took this approach.

Naruto shot him a dark look; menacing.

"Yes." He seethed out in a hiss of something akin to anger. "I am." And he knew exactly why this particular question pissed him off.

Sasuke felt himself stiffen. "For how long?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Since we brought you back." Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his anger rising. He couldn't help but feel the raven was somehow ungrateful…but then again, how would he even know? And, just like that, the anger vanished. "That's basically when my fate was sealed."

Sasuke seemed to be locked in a state of wonder.

"Why?" was the only thing he managed.

This response was one Naruto should've seen coming, and did, but the look on Sasuke's features- utterly lost and confused- wasn't something he ever anticipated…though all of his self-worth told him that maybe he should've.

"Why are you…?" The question broke off a bit. Naruto could only guess that the rest of the words were _'a part of that organization'._

Naruto tried desperately to repress the demon that he now was so he could muster up some of what was left of his human emotions. He wanted to know what that look was that Sasuke was hiding behind his black eyes. Needed to know.

But maybe it was easier to just answer the question.

"The night I died, Sasuke…Tell me what happened. What was it they told you?"

This alone seemed to cause Sasuke to snap and whenever he had found the time to let his back go lax from the sheer weight of reality was now being reprimanded; he sat up straight.

His voice then droned out as if he had repeated this a hundred times over.

"I left you at your apartment complex…" his lips were pale. "But, I went back to see if you were okay. When I had left you, you threw me off with your question and I guess I just wanted to see…But then, you room was a wreck," he licked them. "A window across the building shattered and the villagers were screaming. The Hokage was dead. The next day Kakashi told me that you tried to save her. You were knocked unconscious and burned to death in the blaze."

He looked up to Naruto's face only half surprised to find a smile there, soft and sad. It was a look he had well pictured on his loves face for some time now. The look of simple but bitter understanding; sad.

"If only that had been the case." Naruto sighed. "Maybe then I could've died peacefully."

He looked down at his hands placed neatly on his lap. "Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto began; his voice rich with power but melancholy all at once. Sasuke met his sorry gaze. "As you now know, Naruto Uzumaki was not killed in that fire as everyone thinks…Nor did he attempt to save the Hokage. But he was there," Naruto shut his eyes and turned his eyes away to the far left of the room in shame. "and he murdered her that night…And left-" he raised his right hand to his left arm unknowingly and held it there as a minimal comfort measure."-under the protection of the Akatsuki members Konan and Zetsu."

Naruto took in a harsh breath and dared not to look at his old friend…the only one that mourned him. The only one he mourned.

"I did it…to save the village. I promise I did it for that… Granny was…" he repressed a sob and ended up growling with the effort. "I wish I could say I regret it. I may not be happy now but my purpose was served."

Sasuke, at this point was just trying to soak everything in, though every fiber of his being wanted to scream out that Naruto was lying…but then…how else would he even be here?

"And, truth be told, I hate this place…But my memories are here. You're here." Naruto appeared to be talking to himself. "Madara may have been able to break me, but as long as I have this place then…There's always somewhere to come back to…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke up catching Naruto's bizarre eyes. "There's a mission being discussed, deciding whether or not a squad should take the risk of trying to locate you at the Akatsuki's lair."

"You'll never find it." Naruto answered softly. "I got rid of Jiraiya's spies myself…"

Sasuke was taken aback once more. "You don't…want to be found."

"If I'm found and recovered this village dies. My leader wins, and the world will go to hell's gates." Naruto sighed. "This village needs to go on believing that I died that night." He stood up. "I'll leave it to you to be sure that I'm never found or mentioned again."

Panicked, Sasuke got to his feet in a moment of breath. "Don't!" His hand extended.

Naruto looked to the raven in shock. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke held on to the fabric of Naruto's sleeve. "Don't…" He repeated more solemnly.

Naruto studied Sasuke for a moment longer before a small look of understanding overtook his features.

"Sasuke…" he smiled again sadly. "You know I can't stay…"

"Then stay the night!" the raven snapped in desperation though the tone was of course anger. "You can't… You can't just disappear."

Naruto's heart wrenched; a hurt that he hadn't felt in years. He placed a tender hand upon the paler flesh and held it gently.

"Sasuke, I… I'm not the same Naruto you remember. I'm something…someone completely different. You don't know what you're asking me to do in staying."

Sasuke frowned and pulled Naruto a hair's length away from his face. "You're such a goddamn hypocrite!" he hissed at him. "I've suffered enough here alone- You can't leave me again. Not like that…like this…"

"No…"Naruto shook his head slowly. "I can't."

He looked at Sasuke for a long and thoughtful moment. He gently removed himself from pale and hesitant hands.

"I'll leave a part of myself with you. We can keep in touch this way…" He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Much to Sasuke's confusion a golden light appeared at the center of Naruto's stomach and enveloped the room, soaking Sasuke in warmth unlike any other. It was so peaceful, like a lullaby.

"Shion," Naruto's voice rang out like a dream.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself standing within that same warm light but looking at an elegant Naruto looking more like a wild fox demon than before; his hair fell well past his knees and was much darker with hardly any traces of blonde, but his eyes were the pure cerulean blue Sasuke remembered though the pupils were slitted and Naruto's ears were now perched at the top of his head, fox-like and covered in red fur.  
He stood in front of a small blonde haired Kitsune with bright orange eyes and small pointed teeth.

Naruto smiled at the little boy and turned him toward Sasuke.

The boy's eyes alone made Sasuke's instinct of _'danger'_ set off. This child was bloodthirsty. You learned to recognize things like that when you come across it a shit load. Excuse my language.

"You will not harm this man, Shion." Naruto purred into the child's ear, relaxing not only Sasuke but the boy as well; his shoulders eased up.

"Sasuke," Naruto turned his intense gaze to him then. "I will leave you Shion. He's…a creation of mine. As much a part of me as any son I could ever have born to me. You can say he wandered in, but don't let Jiraiya get a good look at him. Ever." He narrowed his eyes to create the necessary emphasis. "I can be traced through Shion, here." He patted the child forward. "He's my gift to you Sasuke. I'll see you again… Farewell."

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself being kissed by Naruto himself. He stood there in shock before Naruto disappeared altogether. It wasn't until he was gone did Sasuke realize there was a weight in his arms.

The blonde haired child slept in his arms, tiny, and younger than he had appeared in that dreamlike state.

Sasuke's knees caved in under him and he fell with the baby in his arms, his heart wrenching between happiness and sorrow.

He missed him already…he missed him and he wished he had felt that warmth again…That kiss.

--

((Next!))


	4. Chapter 4

--

Chapter Four?

_Keeping Secrets…It's easier than it looks._

--

Naruto took his hand away from the center of his chest and looked down to see the blood that had soaked his hand from the motion. He narrowed his eyes and placed his hand back to his chest, breathing in slowly and focusing any healing powers to the wound.

"Taking out a piece of you like that, Naruto won't be healed easily."

Naruto looked up at him startled at first then snarled at the man in front of him, exposing his teeth in a fox like manner.

Madarra chuckled lightly. "Did you think I'd actually let you go back without keeping a close eye on you?"

"You're supposed to trust me." Naruto snapped at him. "For what I've done with you…For you. You have to trust me." His voice seethed out like venom from fangs.

"But, you hate me, Naruto. Kyuubi hated me even more than you do at this moment. No-one can trust someone they hate." He was talking down on him as though he was stupid and Naruto could only grit his teeth. "So naturally," he said. "I can't trust you. And I was right not to. You went straight to the Uchiha- even gave him something he could use to find you again."

Naruto averted his eyes.

"You went to the one person who would fallow you back here, Naruto. Was that foolishness? Longing? Or maybe you knew this all along…" Madarra's red Sharingan peered eerily through the little hole that was the mask of Tobi.

"But I didn't tell him anything." Naruto tried.

"Well, no." Madarra laughed again. "If you did then there goes your village. The oath you made was so you could protect the village. Not Sasuke. If Sasuke were to break away from the village then I could hurt him. I could kill him."

"You won't." Naruto grinned suddenly, his face towards the floor so Madarra wouldn't see.

"Why not?" But he could just hear the smile Madarra was wearing.

"Because you want his eyes. You're going to use him like you've used me." Naruto's wound never had gotten its chance to heal and now its presence was making itself known by letting his blood spill to the floor. One drop first…

The silence that followed led Naruto to believe he was right, but then…

"You're right," Madarra's voice was calm and collected and for a moment Naruto felt he had triumph.

"I do want his eyes…And though I would prefer to use him…That doesn't mean I have to. If he were to get in the way then I'd have to-"

"I'd kill you." Naruto said suddenly, cutting Madarra's last sentence short.

This time the Uchiha's silence was a little from surprise. But then he smiled widely. "Is it possible that…You, Naruto, are the same as Itachi?"

Naruto stayed quiet. Confused.

"You're only purpose for living now is for both the village and Sasuke." Madarra laughed aloud in such a care free fashion that Naruto felt disturbed. "My my, Naruto…And you held such promise."

Two drops…Three…

"The child you left him…Shion. He was what part of you how?"

The fourth droplet formed and slowly got heavy…

Madarra was in front of Naruto.

It formed the shape of a tear drop now…

Naruto straightened up to face him directly and moved to block his chest.

It was jostled by the too fast movement of its owner and came loose…

Madarra placed a cold hand over where Naruto's heart should've been.

It was on its way down now. Passing his stomach…

He felt no pulse and his eyes sparked with something dangerous.

Naruto's eyes widened as Madarra's fingers dug into his flesh.

Past his knee…

"Teach me." Madarra cooed.

Naruto's body hit the wall behind him hard enough to make it crack and splinter.

At his ankles…

"Teach me how to become invincible." He pushed his hand through Naruto's chest as Sasuke had done so many years ago. Naruto gasped and the blood hit the floor at last.

Madarra passed through no heart…thus killing no-one. Naruto stood stock still. Madarra's mask fell to the floor in another instant. A smirk gracing his lips.

"Why aren't you dead, Naruto?" he asked coming closer to his face. "Is it because you've given your heart to Uchiha Sasuke?"

--

Naruto's eyes danced with fear that he hadn't felt in a long time… Not since that one night where it all began, but what now? What could he do to stop the nightmares?

--

Shion was crying. The infants screaming had begun completely out of the blue and wouldn't stop no matter what he did to try to console the poor child. It had probably been like this for over an hour now.

Sasuke was staring blankly down at the little baby now, just wishing that it would shut up. Was it too much to ask for, anyway?

"What will make you stop?" he asked aloud though he guessed that Shion wouldn't be able to understand him either way. "Are you even human? You act like a human baby enough."

And the wailing continued.

"Please…" Sasuke grumbled. "Why are you crying?"

And though the screaming was almost directly in his ears, exhaustion pushed the raven to sleep.

--

"Sasuke?"

The voice seemed so different…so distant.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

He groaned. The silence was odd now. "Sakura..?" He wasn't sure. A small giggle reached his blocked ears, telling him that he guessed right.

"You over slept. Kakashi and I were getting worried."

Sasuke sat up, feeling a little dazed. Wondering why it was so quiet. Why was something off? Something was missing… Then it clicked and he jumped up in a blur of black and white.

"Shion!"

Sakura fell right back on her ass, caught completely unawares. And before she could really react to it he was running to the next room over. Desperate… It had to be real. Shion and Naruto's visit could not have just been another dream.  
Sasuke, meanwhile, was running from room to room as fast as he could, the Sharingan activated and in use, but he couldn't as much as sense a life force about the child. He panicked.

"Shion!"

He stopped at the double doors at the end of the hallway outside… what had led him here, he'd never know. This door…the room it led to… Where he first saw his brother for the traitor that he was, and where he saw the lifeless bodies of his parents. These doors seemed as ominous as the gates of hell would appear to a Christian. But, Shion was nowhere else.

He inhaled quietly and could hear Sakura calling him, following in confusion a bit of a ways off. His hands felt the cold wood and he pushed one open. The room was lit up this time from the sun outside. There was dust everywhere. The room looked in disrepair. But none of that had caught his attention at all. Shion was sitting at the edge of the room, staring outside at the garden there in wonder and awe. He wasn't making any sound or even moving much. He was just watching the world outside from the safety of a cursed room. ..

A shaken breath escaped Sasuke in relief and he rushed to the child's side.

"Why'd you come over here?" Sasuke found himself whispering in the boy's ear as Naruto had. "Why would you make me come in here?"

Shion looked up at Sasuke with bright orange eyes, unable to say anything due to being so small. But, he did appear to be confused and sorry. Sasuke couldn't help himself; he held the child closer, and stood up with him in his arms.

"You have to be hungry." He said more to himself than to Shion, but at the mention of food Shion's stomach did indeed respond with a small gurgle.

Just then Sakura stepped in and stopped dead in her tracks.

He looked up at her for a moment and then shrugged his shoulder to adjust Shion's position; hiding his wild eyes from her sight.

She smiled suddenly and came forward. "Oh, how cute." She chimed coming so close as if to touch the baby, which Sasuke assumed was normal. So he let her, and hoped that the boy's eyes wouldn't startle her. "I didn't know you'd volunteer to babysit, Sasuke. I could help you if you'd like."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. He was unsure of what to say about Shion, really. Was he supposed to claim him as his own child?

Shion squirmed, uncomfortable with her touching his arm and face.

What was Shion anyway? Was he even a _real_ child?

"He's mine, Sakura." Sasuke found himself saying before anymore questions could pop into his mind.

And just like that, she froze and the happy glow of meeting a cute baby disappeared.

"How?" she asked immediately, looking him straight in the face.

"How else can you make a baby, Sakura?" he asked her in a bored tone. She went rigid.

"W-with whom?"

"A blondie." Sasuke said moving past her. "No-one from here. I just got him back yesterday."

"So a woman came here?!" Sakura ran after him and marched next to him. "Just to leave her baby here? What kind of woman is that?! How do you even know it's yours?"

Sasuke turned around and glared at her. "Because I was her first!" He snapped at her. "You can tell when you are, y'know?"

She gasped.

"I asked her to give him to me. She's too young to watch him by herself…And that's besides the fact that she's not exactly from a safe company."

"How did you even find time to get with this girl? No-one's ever heard you mention her before, Sasuke. I thought we were supposed to be friends."

Sasuke rattled his brain to find the lies.

"I've known her for years now…The only person to stick with me when I left Konoha and went to Orochimaru. We've known each other for so long, but I couldn't touch her because she was so much younger than me in so many ways… But when I finally got to…" His grip on Shion tightened a little bit. "I'm going to get her back." He said definitely.

Sakura's knees felt as though they would cave under her weight…

Was this really Sasuke's baby? She wouldn't believe it. Her fists clenched and she stomped her way out, not saying another word.

--

Naruto's body shook; his spine clearly visible as he sat hunched over, holding onto his ribs…blood dripping from his open mouth, leaking in small gushes and creating a mess under him. His breathing was uneven- his whole body heaving with the effort of doing so.

"Not even a demon, such as yourself, can defeat me, Naruto." Madara's voice echoed to him. Hurting his ears in the process.

Naruto clawed the ground under him as a response of anger. He couldn't do much else- even that one action hurt.

"Look at you. You're breaking by my hands and, all because you don't want me to learn your little secret."

Naruto spat the rest of the blood out of his mouth. He fell forward and let his arm catch him on the way down. Now they shook with the effort of holding him up.

"Do whatever you want with me." He hissed. "This is just my body. It will heal…" he laughed half-heartedly. "I'm not going to die and you know that."

Madara's smile twisted into a sneer and he landed a swift kick to Naruto's already broken ribs. The Kitsune flew to the ground with a thud and sickening crunches… But he continued to laugh to himself, angering Madara further.

"I just have to threaten Sasuke and you'll be back to the pathetic dog you are." Madara seethed. Naruto fell into a silence, but smiled a little.

"There's always an escape, Madara." He said in a hushed voice loud enough for his tormenter to hear. "If I find it…You're fucked."

Naruto pushed himself up and looked up at Madara.

Madara came down on one knee.

"If you find it, Naruto." Madara repeated grabbing the back of Naruto's hair and pulling him back almost gently. "If you find it."

And, with that Madara's kiss of poison was given to him. Bitter and then sweet… And definitely tainted with secrets and lies. Most of which…Naruto had strung together all on his own.

The kiss broke and Naruto felt weaker than he had before. Lost the will to struggle any further. He needed to let his body heal. He needed to rest…  
Madara threw him back again and he hit the floor hard enough to break it, and he didn't move. He didn't want to anymore. And Madara laughed. The laughter was the last thing Naruto would hear that day…The exhaustion would cause him to miss another chance at seeing Sasuke again but it couldn't be helped.

--

((Oh Em Gee!))


	5. Chapter 5

--

Chapter Five?

_Step One: Getting started… Set the Stage_

--

Naruto's eyes opened in a world where there was a warm and golden light. This was of Kyuubi's creation; a safe place to be when all seemed lost. It was easier to heal here. He shut his eyes and kept them closed off from this bright place for a while.  
Grunting, he sat up and painfully began this process.  
A shaky breath escaped his slightly parted lips…Almost acting as a sigh of relief. But no. He opened his eyes and they shined a bright crimson rain. His fangs were dying to extend and his nails were already ripping free from the skin that held them.

This was something painful, taking on his newest and truer appearance.

One of a real demon.

That of the Kyuubi.

He cringed as his bones began to shift underneath his skin and crunching either into new positions or out of them. Sick snaps and pops indicated the repair of his broken ribs and their new placement. His blood seemed to boil and his skin felt as if it had caught fire… But it was all fake.  
Just a process. A step.

Would the world ever accept him now?

He laughed to himself, painfully suffering what felt like contractions tearing at his chest.

He scrunched his nose in distaste and he stopped the transformation before it could even get through halfway.

Madara had full access to this world of peace and quiet. And Madara had the power to turn it into a world so hellish that…he enjoyed it.  
He cast his eyes in his captor's direction.

"Feeling better?"

Naruto growled in response.

Madara merely laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Naruto hissed this time and forced himself into a standing position.

"Painful?" Madara asked, faking any type of concern in his voice.

"Very." Naruto answered bitterly.

"Are you going to behave now?"

"For the time being." Naruto agreed nodding his head once to show he was for the most part serious.

Madara chuckled. "I'll never understand why Sasuke has that much of an impact on you. I let you see him for a day and you're again ready to try for my throat…just like back then." A smirk suddenly graced his lips and Naruto glared at him for all that he was worth. "I'm beginning to wonder if you've been acting this whole time."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and the blue slowly crept back into his irises.

"Maybe I haven't taken away everything you hold dear…Not yet."

"Why..?" Naruto crumbled inwardly over come with despair so suddenly, coming down to his knees. "Why do want everything from me? What can I do for you?"

Madara's face grew very serious. "You know what I want you for."

"I'm supposed to fight wars for you…I'm supposed to be the strongest. Well what if I'm not? What if I can't win them all?"

Madara laughed suddenly. "You will, and I know you will because I've seen it."

Naruto looked up at him then, the different colors in his eyes mixing and swirling around the irises.

"I didn't anticipate you literally giving your heart to Sasuke. But it makes sense now." Madara squatted down, appearing in front of Naruto's face. "I was confused as to why I saw Sasuke with two children. Considering the older one was with blond hair."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's right, Naruto. He forgets about you and moves on to have a family."

Naruto felt a sting in his eyes as a pain developed in his chest. He cringed and fisted his hands, drawing blood from his palms.

"So you will fight…Because you'll have nothing left to lose. And when you die I will absorb you."

Naruto sobbed and choked on sobs. His tears fell and changed to blood as they hit the floor.

"Yes." He nodded. "Fine… " Naruto's voice was blended once more. Out of pain and defiance he writhed and agreed. "I will fight."

--

And Naruto kept to his words… War erupted throughout the nations… Word of a demon for hire spread and all hell broke loose. Years passed. Peace came at last with one final war on the brink. One to decide whether or not Madara would finally seize control of the world… The lies are hidden leaving blinding truths that no one understands. Only Naruto has the answers but he's not said one word in fifteen years…

--

Konoha present day…

--

"Shion," a blond haired boy said smiling and holding out his hand. His orange eyes gleamed in the sunlight. "My name's Shion."

The man looked down at him with a small broken smile. "I know who you are." He whispered quietly.

Shion's tender smile softened and he took the clawed hand covered in blood. "Come with me."

"Yes."

--

Sasuke awoke with a jolt. Sitting up he turned to his left to see his wife sleeping soundly beside him, their son, Raven, in her arms. They were safe, but… He looked at his door to see Shion standing in the middle of the frame.

"Where were you going to take me?" Sasuke asked quietly, knowing Shion could still hear him. In this world, Shion's eyes didn't shine as bright. In this world Shion only smiled for Raven. In this world Shion was cold towards everyone but Sasuke…  
But even so, Shion was watching Sasuke with colder eyes of grey. He didn't say a word. Instead he turned and began to walk down the hall silently.

Sasuke got up as quietly as possible so he wouldn't disturb his family. And like he allowed himself to do so many times he followed Shion wherever the boy would lead him.

As he kept a pace behind Shion he noted with numbness that Shion's golden hair reminded him of Naruto… He narrowed his eyes. Naruto, the traitor.  
Why he allowed Shion to live, he'd never know. Shion was the only way to kill Naruto and end Madara's rampage, but he couldn't bring himself to do it nor could he bring himself to tell anyone else. Was he a traitor as well..?

"Shion," Sasuke's voice rose a little to warn Shion that he wasn't in the mood for any bad news, but Shion merely paused and looked over his shoulder.

"This village is protected by contract." Shion said quietly. "It will remain untouched by the war…" He turned and looked over his shoulder and Sasuke withheld a gasp. A single tear had formed in Shion's eye.

"I will never tell you something pointless." He said sounding exhausted. He shut his eyes for a moment and more tears spilled out as he turned around to face Sasuke completely. Sasuke held his breath, anxious as to what the news would be.

"Kakashi is dead. Ino, Temari, and Shino didn't make it either." Shion felt his knees buckle under him. "They're not coming home."

Sasuke's body was wracked with grief and shock.

"I couldn't stop him…" Shion uttered holding himself with his arms and falling to his knees. "I couldn't…" He sobbed.

Sasuke walked a couple of feet towards the heart of a love he once held so dear. He pulled the boy to him and held him close.  
This was why… It had to be why Sasuke couldn't take this boy's life.  
Because Shion was the embodiment of the pain and love Naruto could still feel somewhere…

Shion clung to Sasuke in desperation.

The world was at war, but Sasuke had never felt so powerless to stop it…

--

The next day, word reached the village of whom they had lost in the battles.  
Sasuke and his family attended the funeral and stood toward the back.  
Neither Sasuke nor his wife noticing the hated glare being sent Shion's way by a certain pink haired Hokage.

--

Raven held onto Shion's shirt sleeve as they stood in the sea of black, listening closely.  
Shion wasn't moving an inch, barely breathing.

Raven looked up at him and whispered, "She's looking at you again, Brother."

Shion shut his eyes and nodded twice to indicate that he knew.

"Why are we here?" Raven asked. His small hands curling the fabric Shion wore.

"To pay respects for the people the demon has killed." Shion whispered back.

"The demon..?" Raven's grey colored eyes danced in confusion. "Like us?"

Shion turned his gaze from the stone now marked with his master's friends and down to Raven, he smiled softly and nodded once. "Like us, Raven. Like us."

Raven looked away smiling and moved his hand down to hold his brother's hand, who took it eagerly.

The two smiled to themselves… This frightened The Hokage greatly.

--

Somewhere far from them a creature, too smiled with them. His claws stained with the blood with his friends and his eyes gold with red irises… Everything was falling into place. The stage was set. Step one was complete. Naruto could rest easy now. So he smiled…

--

((Don't understand? You soon will just gotta review!))


	6. Chapter 6

--

Chapter Six…

--

Sasuke sat silently at the kitchen table, his chin resting on his entwined hands, blankly staring ahead at the wall.  
His mind was weaving around the possibilities of every aspect of this situation. It wasn't fair. How could Naruto put him through something like this? Had he planned to betray him again from the start? Why did he give him Shion? Was the boy supposed to go haywire and destroy the village from the inside after the rest of the world was taken? Suna was already in ruins…  
He exhaled an unnoticed held breath.

Was Shion a threat?

He glanced in the direction of the window where he could hear the two boys entertaining one another.

What was he going to do?  
Kill Shion?

Make him leave at least?

Tell Konoha about him?

Or leave him be?

He groaned and got up, leaving to his bedroom to rest.

--

The jaws snapped shut around the body of a silver haired ninja, crunching the bones and drawing blood.  
The body twitched only slightly before the blood fell from his mouth and it was he could do to let out a muffled sound of anguish.  
The beast that held him kept him in his mouth like a dog with a chew toy and looked to the side to see the blades of wind flying toward him. He grit his teeth around Kakashi's barely breathing body a little tighter and slammed down one of his tails on the wielder of the fan…  
And when Shino attacked his eyes, he snapped his jaws shut entirely. Kakashi was in two, and Shino was next.

"Naruto!" He froze. Turned. And saw a familiar blonde looking at him with a bloodied arm and hair covering one side of her face.

"That's you isn't it?" She screamed. Tears were streaming down her face as she slowly walked towards him.

"Why are you doing this to us?" She sobbed and came down at his front paw. Holding her stomach in pain. "Why, Naruto?" she cried.

The beast lowered himself, one eye shut and bleeding, there was a distant throb in his chest that he knew a boy elsewhere would be feeling much more than he himself…  
She looked over at him still crying, her blue eyes full of pain and sorrow.

"I used to believe in you…I thought…" she sniffled, looking away. "I thought you were going to be the one to save us. Not kill us all…"she gasped and doubled over in pain.

He rose, standing on his four legs and licked the blood at his lips.  
Madara stood up atop his head, his arms crossed as he peered down at the dying Ino.

"This battle is almost won." Madara said with hardly any emotion in his voice. He let out a sigh and looked amongst the carnage left behind.

"The Hidden Leaf Village will be left untouched as long as it does not meddle in with my affairs. Your Naruto has seen to that. It's part of the contract he has with me."

Ino's eyes widened. "Naruto…"

Said creature turned away.

Madara laughed. "Unfortunately for you no one's allowed to know any of that. And we will never leave any survivors on the battlefield."

Before Ino's next breath could be taken the demon whirled around on her, jaws open wide; there was a faint scream as he lifted her off the ground by her head then another sickening crunch…followed by silence…

"Shino cannot get away." Madara stated flatly, seating himself down in the scruff of the furry neck.

--

Sasuke closed then opened his eyes. He could feel the sweat dripping off his face after seeing his friends die the way did…and by Naruto's hands…or that man's. Was it possible that Naruto was being controlled?  
No… Naruto's eyes, though now demonic, were completely his own. His mind was his own. He could've stopped. But a contract was mentioned… Contract or no contract, he was still a war criminal now. Still fighting for the wrong side; the wrong team. How could he do this?

He turned to his left and saw another scene…

Naruto hadn't aged a bit. He even looked younger than when he last saw him. His hair had a more golden tinge and was shorter again, but his body was covered in black markings, and his finger nails resembled claws about three inches long… Sasuke moved to get a better view of his eyes. They were swirling again; Blue and Red fighting for dominance within the eye. Sweat matted his hair to his body and his pants looked like they'd been through hell. His breathing was uneven and the ridge of his back bone was clearly visible as he hunched over in his sitting position, Forearms on his knees, balancing on the fronts of his feet. Upon closer inspection Sasuke saw that Naruto's body was bruised and he carried scars and burns both fresh and old.

He took his eyes away from Naruto and looked around the room he was in. It was a room of glass; the stars outside were shining through and spilling into the room and onto the stone floor. The floor… The floor was scratched with claw marks. There wasn't a bed but there was a second door on the wall Naruto had his back too. The bathroom? Sasuke took a few steps toward it then stopped as a chill ran down his spine.

He looked back at Naruto and froze up again when he saw the dark red eyes staring right at him.

Could he see him?

"Is there any word from Shion?" Naruto's voice droned out. Sasuke looked behind him when a voice answered.

"Yes, Raven's developing nicely."

Sasuke watched as a fiery red head walked through him and to Naruto's side, glaring now at the mention of his own child.

Raven..?

What did she mean by developing nicely? Was Shion a spy and not to be trusted after all.

Naruto looked away from her and muttered, "Good. Madara'll be happy to hear that."

The girl nodded and squatted in front of him. "Is Raven all you want to know about?" she asked softly.

"I don't have any more business with the rest of the village. I'm just keeping them trapped there anyway." He said keeping his eyes on the wall. His voice was bitter. "Madara's coming." He said and he touched her hand. The woman disappeared.

Sasuke growled. What did this Madara and Naruto want with his son?

But before he could hear anything the vision ended and Sasuke awoke in his bed.

--

"Why'd you show me that Shion?" Sasuke asked pulling the boy aside roughly, startling Raven.  
Shion didn't react much, just looked away. Sasuke growled in response and shook him. "Shion!"

Shion hissed and swatted his hand from his shoulder. "I'm not your son!" he snapped. "You can't control me the way you do everyone else! I'm not your toy either! I'm a living breathing person and I-"

A slap echoed through the garden.

"You will not speak to me that way." Sasuke said in a low warning voice. "Now you showed me those visions for a reason. What do you want from me?"

"It's not me." Shion murmured, looking at the floor. "He asked me to."

Sasuke tried to let his anger subside but he couldn't help but feel that his son was in danger. He grit his teeth.

"I won't tell you why though. I cannot." Shion said keeping his head hanging low and his eyes downcast. "Just know that Raven is safe."

Sasuke nearly snapped. If it weren't for the fact that Shion was the only thing that was keeping Naruto alive, he'd snap the boy's neck…  
And knowing this, he had to wonder…Wasn't he just as much of a traitor?

--

The image of Naruto stayed engraved in Sasuke's mind that night. Both forms; the human one that looked like a boy trying desperately to become himself once more then the beast that only resembled a demon turned slave…  
Why was Naruto doing all of this? What contract did he keep with that man? Why couldn't he break it? Was it really all for the sake of the village?

Sleep…

It wasn't something Sasuke found easy even to this day. He dreaded it, even. There was never any way to know if Shion would give him more news or let him rest.  
But, even still… If Shion were to ever leave him then that'd be it. He'd lose every grip he held on Naruto. He knew it.

--

Somewhere at the base of a mountain in a forest where the grass was moist and cool…Naruto lay motionless on the dark green grass. His body bleeding and slowly rising and falling with his steady breaths.  
Here was relief. Temporary and comforting. Short lived.  
But still he lay there, unmoving.

He opened deep blue eyes that stared far beyond what the eye could see and could see the images of his dearest memories…when life was simpler. When he was happy…just for a while.  
Just for a moment in time. Peaceful.  
He could see Sasuke…the day they brought him back to the village. He could remember how happy he was when he knew that Sasuke wasn't going to struggle or run away anymore. So happy that he had kept his promise to everyone.

His promise…

He shut his eyes and kept them closed.

'_My promise_…' he thought. '_If I can keep this one…This last one…Will everyone forgive me?_'

--

Daylight broke.

Naruto awoke.

He could feel that his body had healed itself though the blood that was spilt remained soaked into the earth. There were birds chirping and dew glistened on the grass and leaves. There was the sweet smell of earth untainted by people. But, this was the ending of the relieving moments, he knew that much.

Cerulean blue eyes, clear as crystal and as deep as oceans, were doomed to be dyed red; the color of blood and war… As both the puppet and puppet master it was hard to find a place to rest, but if things went his way, he'd be at peace forever soon enough. He just had to wait a while longer… just a while…

And somewhere miles away, Shion shed the tears of another for the second time in fifteen years alerting a worried Sasuke that somewhere else, his Naruto was grieving…

--

((Review..))


	7. Chapter 7

--

Chapter 7…

_This is what's happened…_

--

Naruto sat himself to the left of Madara, covered from head to toe in the Akatsuki cloak and keeping to the shadows.

"You'd like to hire us?" Madara asked, his own voice holding a smile.

The old man appeared to be ashamed of himself which…He should be. "Yes." He answered quietly.

"Whom do we attack or are we defending?"

"The hidden leaf village…" the old man breathed out and Naruto caught his breath. "They're the only ones who have yet to have even been touched by your wrath. We think they're behind it."

Naruto shifted his weight. Uneasy. How could he have let it slip his mind that the other villages would blame Konoha?

"So to test my theory… I want them destroyed."

Madara looked back at Naruto feeling the tension that was coursing through him even at this distance. "I see." He said slowly.

"We'll do what we can. Really the only reason we haven't attacked them is because we've yet to have been hired to. Congrats for being the first." He stood up.

"Let's go." He snapped at the stunned Naruto who disappeared in a whirl of black smoke.

--

"How could you agree?!" Naruto shouted at Madara when he appeared behind him. "We have a contract and you…"

"Use your head, Naruto." Madara hissed. "Had I declined then what's left of the world would attack them. We just have to kill a few."

"They'll come after us." Naruto spat. "Konoha never goes down without a fight. It would end up being a slaughter."

"Too bad."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I can't… What about Raven?"

Madara shrugged, turning around to leave. "Steal him."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at his master's back. "What about Sasuke?"

"Don't care. Eat him."

Naruto growled low. "Madara!"

And he vanished, waving over his shoulder. Leaving Naruto alone… lost again as to what to do.

--

The beast was running, flame like tails flowing behind him as he raced with time. His form now was just a smaller version of the Kyuubi. But it was much more agile. He was risking everything in doing this; his life, the plans…everything. But it all had to be worth it. He had to get to the village before Madara ordered him to take it down.  
He let out a snarl of frustration, stopping in his tracks and reverting back to the shape of a boy… A fifteen year old body with bright gold hair, dark cerulean blue eyes, and no tails. But, he was too skinny in this form; his spine jutted out considerably, and his pupils were slits, his nails were three inches in length and dyed blood red…Slowly his eye color faded into red and his fangs itched to grow. He growled and held his chest in pain. His body didn't like this shape.  
He struggled to hold it, breathing slowly in painful heaves.

Finally…he adjusted and looked like how he used to…When he had had a bright future.  
He'd have to sneak into Sasuke's house looking like this.

--

Shion gasped aloud, spinning on his heals to the far off room where Sasuke rarely ever went. The room with the memories.  
Raven looked to the room, too then ran off in another direction.

"Daddy!" his panicked voice rose over the silence all too easily. Shion barely reacted a moment too late. He rushed after Raven and covered his mouth.

"No, Raven." He whispered. "It's not bad. It's me. It's me." He urged the child that it was okay but tears began to form in raven's eyes. He grumbled to himself when he realized that there was no consoling the boy. "Please, Raven…"

But, too little too late.

"What's wrong?"

Shion looked up and met with the eyes of Sasuke and released the man's child with a look of disdain.

Raven, in turn, ran to his father and clung to his pant leg.

Sasuke looked down at the usually fearless Raven. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Raven nuzzled the fabric of Sasuke's pants. "I smell blood." He said in a hushed voice. "Coming from Shion's room."

Sasuke looked at the double doors ahead of him then at Shion who was looking to the side.

"There's no use in lying." Shion muttered.

Raven let go suddenly. "Music…?" He turned towards the door. "It's warm!" He smiled suddenly and ran for the room, pulling one door open just enough to squeeze him through before either Shion or Sasuke could react.

Shion tensed up.

Sasuke stood there confused and took a step forward.

"If I killed that child would you forgive me, Sasuke…?" Shion said. But there was something wrong. His voice had another's ring to it. A voice he thought he'd never hear again. Shion's eyes grew dim. "I want to kill him, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran to the doors throwing them both open.

Raven lay motionless in a stranger's arms, limp but breathing.

"Would you?" he asked again, looking up at his long lost friend with a sad…sad smile.

"Naruto."

The door closed behind him with a click.

Naruto brought his gaze back to the child in his arms. Made note of how much he looked like his father, and traced the pale flesh of his face with one claw. The dark hair of the Uchiha shone wonderfully even in this dimly lit room. He held a strange sort of hatred…envy of this little boy that he didn't understand, but at the same time a soft and contented love for him. This was Raven…

Sasuke felt as though he had frozen over and he wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore. His mind was telling him to hurry and tell the demon before him to leave his son alone, to put him down and leave or he'd kill him.

"You don't seem too pleased to see me, Sasuke." Naruto mused as he gently placed Raven on his feet and Sasuke watched in wonder as his own child awoke instantly and rushed over to his father again.

"He smells sweet, Father. He smells like…"

"Hush, Raven." Sasuke said absentmindedly. Raven quieted.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glanced at him then at Raven quietly before he sighed and removed the hood from his head.

"How is it that you look like that?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the traitor.

"Years of practice." Naruto droned out sitting himself down. "I came here to warn you that Konoha will be attacked. I'd like for you and your family…"he squinted his eyes at the word. "to leave to somewhere safer."

Sasuke growled low and clenched his fists. "What are you playing at? Is this some sort of trap. What do you want with Raven?"

Naruto looked back at the mentioned child as though uncaring.

"I only asked how he was doing that time."

"You said he was developing nicely." Sasuke was scowling now.

"He is." Naruto shrugged. "Madara wants updates on your life and he took an interest in your son. Nothing more."

"You're lying." Sasuke spat, and Naruto turned to look at him with an icy glare.

"What do you think I'm keeping tabs on Raven for then?" he hissed as Sasuke walked toward him. Raven stayed near the door.

"I don't give a fuck what you're stalking my son for all I know is that I want you to stop right now."

Naruto sneered as Sasuke got in his face. "I'm beginning to remember why we never got along as children."

Sasuke growled. "You say you're going to attack the village. What happened to that contract, huh?"

"I was betrayed." Naruto said leaning his face away from his forgotten love. "It's nothing new. I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was when I found out, either. It was Madara after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his cloak and turned him to face him.

"It means the deals off and I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore. All I know is that I at least want you guys safe. So get Sakura, get whatever friends I had left...Get the whole village and run away! Start over somewhere else!"

"We will die for this village, you traitor." He tossed him to the ground, just realizing how easy it was to push him around like that. Naruto hadn't come to fight at all.

"I know that…" Naruto said quietly, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I knew that." He clenched his fists as his body shook.

"I don't know what I've been doing this whole time… I thought I was keeping this village safe." He shook his head from side to side and curled into a ball on the floor. "Everything was for nothing if I can't even save this village…If I can't even save you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Naruto looked up at him suddenly and grabbed his face.

Everything in Sasuke's world went black and the last thing he heard was Raven's screaming…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto kept his eyes on the road as the two walked beside each other on their way to their houses, kicking a loose pebble out of place and into the grass on the banks where it'd stay alone.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked; his answer short but he was curious.

"Do you ever wonder what you'll be doing when we're twenty?" Naruto asked kicking another small rock to be near the one he had displaced earlier.

Sasuke's nose scrunched up and he stared at the blonde's back with scrutiny as he wondered what the blonde was getting at.

"What kind of a question is that?"

Naruto turned to look over his shoulder and blinked as if confused, but, "I know it's a random question, but I wanna know."

It was just like the old days. They were just a little taller and better fighters.

Sasuke squinted his eyes and snorted. "I'll be living with my wife and son in the Uchiha compound."

Naruto's bright eyes dimmed and he looked away with a stubborn smile. "Oh…"

"'Oh'?" Sasuke questioned. "What do you mean 'oh'? Where are _you_ going to be when you're twenty?" he asked feeling insulted by Naruto's lack of a comeback.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Dead maybe…" he said stopping. "I'll see you later, Sasuke." He said without looking at him and turning down the road that would lead to his apartment.

The answer had stopped Sasuke n his tracks. It wasn't something he'd ever expect to hear from that optimistic mouth.

Sasuke stopped and watched his friend's back with mild concern. Something didn't settle right in the pit of his gut but he decided to ignore it. It couldn't have been important anyway, but maybe he'd visit the dobe later in the night to see if he was doing okay.  
To be quite honest, Naruto had been acting strangely ever since the last d-ranked mission they went on; chasing after a lost cat yet again. Had something happened on the way home from that?

The Uchiha's concerns didn't waver as he continued his way home with his hands shoved in his pockets as he felt they should've. Naruto's answer hadn't been one he expected to hear from the loud mouthed idiot. He had honestly expected him to say something along the lines of, 'I'll be sitting in the Hokage tower!' or something of the like…but dead? Why would Naruto be dead? He couldn't die. It was just completely out of the question really. There was no way Naruto would ever simply give up on everything and die. Hell, the blonde never even backed down from a life threatening fight! So why would he be dead?

Something was definitely wrong. There was no denying that.

Sasuke heaved out an annoyed sigh and stopped in his tracks.

Fine.

He'd go back now and settle this feeling before it got any worse.

--

"Tsunade, I…" Naruto fought back tears.

"It's okay Naruto. Do it."

"But, I…"

A figure appeared behind him, Tsunade's eyes widened as the man removed his mask. Naruto turned around just as the man hit him in the stomach. The seal broke. His body shook uncontrollably, painfully. He screamed aloud and fell to the floor.

"I'll do it myself."Madara said smiling bringing a sword down upon the lady fifth.

"No!" Naruto reached out for her headless body, tears blurring his vision.

Madara looked down at the blond haired boy and gave him a swift kick.

"That'll be the rest of this village if you don't do what I tell you again. She could've lived."

Naruto's heart wrenched in his chest.

"I know you have feelings for Sasuke… I'll kill him, in the worst way imaginable if you fail me again." Madara bent down and lifted him up by his hair roughly.

Naruto growled as his fangs began to grow.

"Kyuubi vessels should learn to control their demon." He snapped tossing him through the wall and onto the neighboring roof top.

Naruto rolled down the shingles until he came to a stop hanging half way off the roof. He opened his eyes and saw the toad sage staring at him in shock and worry. Weakly, Naruto brought a finger to his lips and smiled that reassuring smile of his.  
Jiraiya opened his mouth but stopped when the masked Akatsuki member known as Tobi appeared behind Naruto and they both disappeared.

Naruto looked around in the boxy looking universe and could see through a window how desperately Sasuke was looking for him. He wanted so desperately to call out to him to tell them all not to worry…

But he couldn't now.

He looked back at the man who was doing this to him.

"Madara…That's what you said your name was?" Naruto asked his tone low and peeved.

"Yes." Madara plainly answered. Naruto looked back at the image of Sasuke as it slowly faded away. It was the last person he'd see.

"Why me?" he asked though he knew that he'd rather it be him than anyone else. Lord only knew what this man wanted with him and since he was Akatsuki…he could only imagine.

"I'm going to use you." Madara laughed and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. "Any way that I want to."  
Naruto felt something suddenly grab his member roughly and Madara tightened his grip on his hair as he began to play with him.  
His cheeks became flushed as Madara continued the hand job.

"You're not a virgin. I'm surprised. Here I thought you'd wait for someone special."

Naruto growled and tried to wrench himself free.

"So who was it?" Madara asked laughing under his breath. He whispered lightly. "Tell me who has touched you. I know you enjoyed it. You're not fighting my touch too much."

Naruto growled again.

"How experienced are you little Kyuubi?" Madara through his head down onto the floor making sure the fox had his ass in the air.

"You won't enjoy this if you don't tell me." Madara got behind him.

Naruto clawed the hard ground under him until his nails bled.

"Get away from me!" he snapped only to have his face picked up and slammed back into the floor. "Don't…"

He let out a scream as Madara entered him roughly.

"Gah!" he gasped and shut his eyes.

Madara pushed up the boy's shirt when something black caught his eye the his eyes widened altogether.

"I thought you were Sasuke's friend." Madara laughed slamming into him again and loosening the walls of his anus. "You must really hate him now."

Madara began to move in a rhythm and Naruto began to choke on his screams.

"Get out of me!" He shouted only to get it harder. "Aah!"

"I know who you belong to." Madara cooed. "And I had no idea…Itachi liked blonds."

Naruto winced.

A black raven on Naruto's shoulder was the mark Madara had seen and the mark that labled Naruto as Itachi's lover.

"How would you know that?" Naruto tried to fight it.

"Because I have that same mark on me." Madara laughed. "Looks like you have a taste for Uchiha."

Naruto screamed as he climaxed.

"I'm going to break you, Naruto."

And it was over… Naruto let himself fall to the cold floor ignoring the mess he had made and he curled in on himself.

"Sasuke…" he sobbed. "Sasuke…"

He just wanted someone to save him… like he had done for them so many times already.

--

((REVIEW))


End file.
